


Spark me up (kenhina)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, First Meetings, M/M, OC, Online Dating, Online Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is an all round volleyball player who lost his love for the game. He joins the Karasuno's volleyball team to search for the spark he first felt when he witnessed the little giant on a video he saw online
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata's pov  
"So this is Miyagi, the little giant's hometown" I mumbled walking around towards the direction of the school I'll be going to starting next week. I just so happened to transfer during the volleyball season, I even went to watch the first match between karasuno and tokonami.  
The attack duo of number 9 and 10 is something else, they are actually interesting. (A/N: Yes, someone has taken Hinata's place as number 10 for the sake of the story)

"Can I help you?"  
I heard a voice ask, it brought me out of my little world. I looked up to see a green haired boy with freckles   
"Where am I?" I asked looking around   
"This is the Karasuno volleyball gym" the guy said   
"Oh, you guys are practicing?" I asked   
"Yes" The boy said   
"Shouldn't you be at the inter high watching the other team's games especially data tech?" I asked   
"Um..." the boy said starting look at me weirdly, he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound coming from my phone 

"Excuse me for a second" I said taking out my phone to see a text from my adorable boyfriend. His name is Kenma Kozume we actually met online while I was in Russia, we started dating during my first year of middle school.

Kenma: we won

I beamed with happiness, his team actually got through the first round

"Um excuse me" the boy said 

"Just a sec" I said 

Shoyo: Great job 👍👍👍❤️❤️ you're so amazing 

I stared at my phone waiting for a reply, I saw the bubble with dots. I stared intensely waiting to see what he was going to say, the bubble disappeared causing my mood to dampen

"What were you going to say? Tell me!?" I yelled shaking my phone   
"Is it I love you Shoyo? Is it you're the best Shoyo? What is it?" I asked   
"Um sir" the boy said   
I looked at him "hey you" I said walking up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders   
"Huh?" The boy asked  
"What's your name?" I asked   
"Tadashi Yamaguchi" Yamaguchi said   
"Okay Yamaguchi tell me, how would you feel if your lover said great job you're amazing?" I asked looking at Yamaguchi with a serious expression   
"Um...." Yamaguchi' a face turned red "I'll feel really happy, maybe a little shy too also I might not know how to respond since I'm not too good with compliments especially from the person I like" 

I smiled, I put my arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder "from now on you're my best friend" I said   
"I don't know you" Yamaguchi said   
"Then let's go eat some food, we'll be friends when we are done eating" I said   
"I'm in the middle practice" Yamaguchi said   
"They won't mind if you skip the rest of it, come on. I'll even tell you something good about how to defeat date tech as a reward" I said grinning while dragging him with me before he could protest 

We went to one of the nearby restaurants and sat at one of the tables. I ordered everything on the menu for us   
"Eat up" I said grinning while taking some chopsticks in hand  
"What do you want from me?" Yamaguchi asked staring at the food  
"What do you mean? We are best friends now and best friends hang out" I said before stuffing my face with the food "eat up" I said after swallowing the food I had in a mouth  
Yamaguchi took the chopsticks and started to eat too

"Ah! Good food" I said finishing to drink water after eating   
"You eat a lot" Yamaguchi said looking surprised   
"Well I need all the energy" I said   
"Need it for what?" Yamaguchi asked   
I gave him a smile but didn't reply his question   
"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or someone you like?" I asked   
Yamaguchi's face turned red "n-no" he stuttered   
"Who is it? Is it a girl? A boy? Is he tall? Short? Is he skinny? Chubby? A good guy? A bad guy?" I asked   
"Why are you assuming it's a guy?" Yamaguchi asked   
"It's not assuming when I know it's a boy" I said   
"How would you know that?" Yamaguchi asked  
"I have a very strong intuition that's never wrong" I said grinning   
"I don't have to tell you anything" Yamaguchi said 

"Okay, I'll tell you about mine" I said "I met him online and we started dating back in middle school. We've been together for three years this year will be four" I said   
"You're dating someone you've met online?" Yamaguchi asked   
"Yep" I said   
"When did you guys meet in real life?" Yamaguchi asked  
"We've never met, I actually don't know how he looks like but I still very much love him" I said giving Yamaguchi a thumbs up   
"Do you guys call each other at least?" Yamaguchi asked looking very concerned   
"Nope our relationship takes place strictly through text messages" I said which resulted in Yamaguchi looking at me like I'm crazy 

"I need to go" Yamaguchi said avoiding eye contact with me while getting up from his seat  
"Wait" I said but it was too late he already left   
"Why did he look at me like I'm crazy? There's nothing weird about this" I mumbled looking at my phone to see a text from kenma 

Kenma: Thanks❤️

"Nothing weird at all" I said with a little smile of my face   
"Excuse me, I'm ready to pay now" I said at the waitress passing by  
"Okay, I'll come back with you bill"   
"Thanks" I said and turned back to my phone to read the message again

"I wonder what he'll think if I told him I'm in Japan" I mumbled contemplating if I should let him know or not  
"Sir, here's your bill. How will you be paying?" The waitress asked coming over at the table  
I placed my debit card I got from my father on the table  
"Swipe that" I said   
"Okay" the waitress said taking the card and swiped it on the machine   
I looked at my phone the entire time "i can't wait any longer, I'll just let him know" I mumbled   
"Huh?" The waitress asked  
"Nothing" I said and started to type then hit the send button

Shoyo: guess what

"Here you go sir, thank you for dinning with us today" the waitress said bowing   
"Thank you for the good meal" I said getting up while grabbing the card and placed it in my pocket, I headed out into the streets and walked home. When I arrived I heard my phone ring signalling that I got a message.  
I looked at it to see kenma has texted me back 

Kenma: what is it?

Shoyo: I'm in Japan

"Mom, Natsu I'm home" I yelled taking my shoes off

Kenma's pov  
I stared blankly at the message Shoyo sent me, I told him my full name and school. What if he comes searching for me? Everything was fine like this, not seeing each other and just talking/ dating through text messages   
"What's wrong?" Kuroo asked me  
"Nothing" I mumbled turning my phone off and took my ds to continue my paused game   
"Are you sure? You look pale" Kuroo said   
"I'm fine" I mumbled looking my game


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's pov  
"It's you!" Yamaguchi yelled  
"Hey buddy, long time no see" I said waving at him, I was currently being introduced to the team by the team's faculty teacher takeda  
"You guys know each other?" Tanaka asked  
"He's the reason I skipped" Yamaguchi said  
"Sorry about that, I stole him from you guys I hope you don't mind" I said  
"Um would you mind introducing yourself" Sugawara said 

"Right, I'm Shoyo Hinata it's nice to meet you" I said looking at the group  
"Guys I'm sorry I'm late my teacher wanted to talk to me" I turned to see Karasuno's current number 10 running into the gym  
"That's Yuichi Seno" takeda said  
"Huh? What's going on?" Seno asked  
"Hello Seno it's a pleasure to meet you" I said waving at him  
"Who are you?" Seno asked looking confused  
"I'm the new member Hinata Shoyo, it's nice to meet you" I said  
"You're short" Seno said  
"We're the same height" I said  
"Mhm, what position do you play?" Seno asked 

"I'm a wing Spiker" I said deciding not to let them know I'm an all round player  
"Play me" Seno said looking excited  
"So they are what they call a volleyball idiot" I said  
"What!?" Seno yelled and glared at me  
"Don't take it the wrong way, it's a compliment. I actually envy people like you" I said  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seno asked  
"Nothing" I said  
"Guys, it's good to see you're getting along but we should should start practice, tomorrow we are up against date tech" the coach said 

"Oh!" I said out loud making everyone look at me  
"I promised to give you a piece of important information about date tech" I said looking at Yamaguchi  
"Oh that" Yamaguchi said  
"Takanobu Aone" I said  
"What about him?" Yamaguchi asked  
"Take him out, if you do the match will become easier" I said 

Everyone stared at me not saying anything "okay, get started with practice" keishin said  
Everyone went to get started with practice while I walked towards the bench and took a seat  
"Aren't you going to join them?" Keishin asked  
"Why? It's not like I'll be down at the bench with you guys" I said  
"You should still participate" keishin said  
"Nah, I'm good" I said looking at the group practice 

"Hey teach" I said after a while  
"Yes Hinata?" Takeda asked  
"Do you know a school called Nekoma?" I asked out of curiosity not expecting anything out of it  
"Oh yes, we actually are good friends with their volleyball team" takeda said  
"Who is their setter?" I asked trying not to make it obvious that I'm very interested  
"It's Kenma Kozume, he's a good setter why do you ask?" Takeda asked looking at me  
"Just curious since I heard Nekoma and Karasuno used to be great rivals and friends" I said not making eye contact  
"Oh yeah then you must have heard about the dumpster showdown" takeda said  
"Yeah" I said  
Takeda started saying stuff but I drowned him out going into my thoughts

"Gather around everyone" keishin yelled to the group which snapped me out of my thoughts  
I stood up and walked over to Yamaguchi"hey I have a question" I said  
"That depends" Yamaguchi said  
"Do you by any chance have a picture of Kenma Kozume?" I asked  
"No but I have his Instagram but it doesn't have any pictures of himself oh but his friend posts pictures of them together" Yamaguchi replied  
"Show me" I said  
"Why?" Yamaguchi said 

I looked around to see that everyone was looking our way "let's talk after" I mumbled  
"Okay?" Yamaguchi said sounding sceptical  
"Okay" I said walking back to the bench and took a seat and took out my phone to see a text from kenma after a couple days

Kenma: that's cool I guess

Shoyo: I won't come looking for you don't worry, I don't want you to be uncomfortable 

Kenma: ..... Thanks........

Shoyo: no problem 🙃🙃

After sending the last text I put my phone back in my pocket "this actually hurts more than I expected" I mumbled feeling a pang in my heart after reading Kenma's message 

"Okay everyone get home and don't stay out too late, we are meeting here in the morning" keishin said dismissing everyone  
"Okay" everyone said getting up, Yamaguchi walked up to me  
"So are you going to explain to me why you wanted to see Kozume's picture?" He asked  
"It's okay, I changed my mind I don't need to see it" I said standing up "I'll see you later" I said walking past him and went out the gym. When I got outside I got a call 

"Hello?" I said answering the phone

"Hey son, I'm waiting for you at the front gate let's go play volleyball" my dad said 

"I'm coming" I said 

"Okay, I'll be waiting" dad said and hanged up

And walked towards the front gate, to see my dad's car waiting for me outside. I opened the back door to see Natsu seating at the seat across and mom seating at the front  
"Hello" I said getting in  
"Welcome home Shoyo" Mom said  
"Yeah welcome home Shoyo" Natsu said  
"I'm home" I mumbled  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Mom asked  
"It's nothing" I mumbled looking out the window  
"Did you get rejected by a girl?" Dad asked  
"You know I have a boyfriend right" I said  
"You mean that person you've never seen?" Dad asked 

"What do you mean? What are you guys talking about?" Mom asked looking confused  
"It's nothing honey" dad said  
"Onii-chan" Natsu said  
I turned my head to face her "onii-chan is very handsome so I'm sure onii-chan's boyfriend is the same" Natsu said  
"Am I missing something? Why do you guy keep saying Shoyo has a boyfriend?" Mom asked  
"Don't worry about it honey" dad said  
"Thanks Natsu" I whispered, she smiled and nodded her head 

My phone started vibrating in my pocket since I put it on silence. I took it out too see an incoming video call from my friends back in America (A/N: Hinata lived in America until the end of elementary with his father, they moved to Russia right after where Hinata attended middle school. Hinata's mom and Natsu (from when she was born) where in Japan the whole time. Also Hinata's father is a coach, he used to be a pro volleyball player)

I answered it after putting headsets on "Hey guys" I said  
"What's up b*tch" my green haired friend said, his name is Andy. He's a very rowdy person  
"Language Andy" my other friend William said, he's very smart and tend to be the reserved one, him and Andy are always hanging together I wonder how he can handle him and his loudness  
"It's Shoyo!" And then there's James he's the cute type of friend and friendly, I was actually the closest to him  
"Hey guys" I said in English waving at them

"Whatcha doing?" James asked  
"I'm in the car, my dad is take me to play volleyball" I said  
"You started playing volleyball again!!!???" Andy asked looking excited  
"Andy you're being too loud" William said wincing  
"My ears" I said  
"Sorry" Andy said  
"I'm not playing volleyball again, right now I'm currently looking for the spark I felt while watching the little giant play. I want to feel that same spark when playing volleyball so I transferred to his old school to search for it" I said  
"Are you sure you didn't move to Japan because of that fake boyfriend of yours?" William asked  
"He's real, he's not fake" I said 

"I was wondering the same thing, it's gotta be because of his imaginary boyfriend. There's no way our Shoyo would ditch us just for something like volleyball" Andy said  
"You guys think to highly of yourselves, I also didn't ditch you. I never once made a promise to apply for high schools in America" I said  
"Yeah but we assumed you'd do it anyways" James said  
"Is it even a relationship when you guys don't know how you look like?" William asked  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you guys this" I said frowning  
"Now, now Shoyo there's no need to feel embarrassed, if you wanted a boyfriend you should just say so there's no need to make up an obscure story about an imaginary boyfriend" Andy said  
"He's not imaginary, he's fake" William said  
"No you guys are wrong, he's a 2D boyfriend right Shoyo" Andy said  
"You guys are the worst friends someone could ask for" I said  
"We love you too" they said  
"I have to go now I'll talk to you later" I said  
"Bye" they waving me bye  
"Bye" I said before hanging up


End file.
